A live vaccine against human cytomegalovirus is being tested for safety and efficacy in a placebo controlled trial. The patients are prospective renal transplant recipients who are receiving vaccine or placebo followed by clinical virological and serological studies. The effort is to determine the reactions to vaccine, the serological responses with regard to complement-fixing, fluorescent and neutralizing antibodies, and protection against CMV infection and disease, including graft rejection.